dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
. |role = Leader |power = Martial |armor = Cloth Leather Hide Chainmail Shield|weapon = Simple Military (Melee) |training = Choose 4 from list |variants = Marshal }} Warlord is a martial leader class in 4th edition . Subclass Only one subclass, Marshal, has been published for the warlord class. Marshal Marshal is the subclass of warlord introduced in the . The Class Compendium: Warlord article in 397 redefined the warlord class as the martial subclass, and in the process, made a number of changes. Consequently, Wizards of the Coast made the article available to download without a subscription, as an update to the original warlord class. Class Traits A 1st-level warlord begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the warlord's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 7 plus the warlord's Constitution modifier, and a +1 bonus to Fortitude and Will defenses. A warlord gains 5 hit points per level. Class Proficiencies A 1st-level warlord begins with cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, and light shield armor proficiencies, and simple melee, military melee, and simple ranged weapon proficiencies. A warlord that chooses Archer Warlord as a class feature will not have chainmail or light shield proficiency. Class Skills A 1st-level warlord begins trained in four of the following skills. *Athletics (Str) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *History (Int) *Intimidate (Cha) Class Features There are three choices to make concerning the class features. * Archer Warlord, or Chainmail + Shield armor proficiencies * Warlord Leadership: Combat Leader, Battlefront Leader, or Canny Leader * Commanding Presence: Bravura Presence, Insightful Presence, Inspiring Presence, Resourceful Presence, Skirmishing Presence, or Tactical Presence. Archer Warlord You have the option to select the Archer Warlord class feature. If you do, you begin with neither chainmail nor light shield proficiency. In exchange, you gain proficiency with military ranged weapons, and you may use Strength instead of Dexterity for attack and damage rolls when making a ranged basic attack with a bow. Warlord Leadership Choose one of the following: *'Combat Leader': "You and each ally within 10 squares who can see and hear you gain a +2 power bonus to initiative." *'Battlefront Leader': "You gain proficiency with heavy shields, and you gain the battlefront shift power." *'Canny Leader': "You and any ally within 10 squares of you who can see and hear you gain a +2 bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks." Commanding Presence Choose one of the following. Some warlord powers have additional effects if the user has a specific Commanding Presence class feature. *'Bravura Presence': "When an ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action and uses the action to make an attack, the ally can choose to take advantage of this feature before the attack roll. If the ally chooses to do so and the attack hits, the ally can either make a basic attack or take a move action after the attack as a free action. If the attack misses, the ally grants combat advantage to all enemies until the end of his or her next turn." *'Insightful Presence': "When any ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action, that ally gains a bonus to all defenses equal to half your Wisdom modifier or half your Charisma modifier until the end of your next turn start of his or her next turn ." *'Inspiring Presence': "When an ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action, that ally also regains lost hit points equal to one-half your level + your Charisma modifier. If the ally can see multiple warlord allies who have this class feature, the ally regains hit points from only one of them (the ally's choice)." *'Resourceful Presence': "When an ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action and uses the action to make an attack, that attack gains a bonus to damage equal to one-half your level + your Intelligence modifier. If the attack hits no target, the ally gains temporary hit points equal to one-half your level + your Charisma modifier." *'Skirmishing Presence': "When an ally who can see you spends an action point to make an attack, that ally can use a free action to shift a number of squares equal to your Intelligence or Wisdom modifier before or after the attack." *'Tactical Presence': "When an ally you can see spends an action point to make an extra attack, the ally gains a bonus to the attack roll equal to one-half your Intelligence modifier. If multiple warlord allies who have this class feature can see the ally, he or she gains the bonus from only one of them (the ally's choice)." ** This selection improves Beat Them Into the Ground Inspiring Word You gain inspiring word, which functions like a power targeting yourself or a nearby ally. It is usable two or more times per encounter (depending on character level), but not more than once per round. The target can spend a healing surge, and gain a bonus to the amount of hit points restored by it. The range, number of uses per encounter, and bonus hit points depend on your level. Warlord Powers (Exploits) Warlord powers, having a martial power source, are also called exploits. Key Bravura Presence rider Insightful Presence rider Inspiring Presence rider Resourceful Presence rider Skirmishing Presence rider Tactical Presence rider Intelligence based effect Wisdom based effect Charisma based effect Warlord Feats These feats have the warlord class, or hybrid/multiclass warlord, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. Warlord Paragon Paths Refer to the Warlord section in the Paragon Path page or the Warlord Paragon Paths category. Multiclass Warlords Characters who did not start as warlords and who do not already have a multiclass feat of a type other than multiclass warlord may select a multiclass warlord feat. Each multiclass warlord feat grants all of the following benefits: *Training in one skill of your choice from the warlord class skill list, Athletics, Diplomacy, Endurance, Heal, History, or Intimidate. *Counting as a warlord and leader, in addition to the original class and role, for feat and paragon path requirements. *Ability to take Novice Power, Acolyte Power, and Adept Power feats to exchange powers for warlord powers. *Taking a multiclass encounter, multiclass utility, and multiclass daily feat (such as Novice, Acolyte, and Adept Power) for warlord allows paragon multiclassing in warlord instead of taking a paragon path. Paragon multiclassed warlords select warlord powers instead of paragon path powers, and may take the Battle Instructor feat to gain the Combat Leader warlord class feature. The published multiclass warlord feats are: *Bravura Leader: Allies spending an action point to make an attack may gain bonus damage at the cost of granting combat advantage to their target. *Insightful Leader: Allies spending an action point to take an extra action gain +1 to all defenses for a turn. *Inspiring Leader: Once per encounter, an ally spending an action point to take an extra action gains temporary hit points. *Resourceful Leader: Allies spending an action point to make an attack gain bonus damage if they hit, or temporary hit points if they miss. *Skirmishing Leader: Allies spending an action point to take an extra action can shift 1 square. *Student of Battle: The multiclass warlord can use inspiring word once per day. *Tactical Leader: Once per encounter, an ally spending an action point to make an attack gains a +1 bonus to the attack roll. Hybrid Warlords A character may be created as a hybrid of warlord and another class other than warlord. The hybrid warlord bonus to defense is either +1 Fortitude or +1 Will. The hybrid warlord class features are limited to Inspiring Word (Hybrid), which counts the same as Inspiring Word except inspiring word can be used only once per encounter, and Warlord Leadership, which functions as normal. A hybrid warlord taking the Hybrid Talent feat may choose either Commanding Presence (Hybrid), which counts the same as Commanding Presence except its benefit can be granted only once per encounter, or Warlord Armor Proficiency, gaining proficiency with leather armor, hide armor, chainmail, and light shields. Rulebook Tips Role and Builds The rulebooks classify warlord as primarily a leader class, with supportive abilities such as granting party members extra actions and causing enemies to take extra damage from the party. Strength, Intelligence, Charisma are listed as the class's overall key abilities. Strength is important for all warlord builds, but the importance of the latter two varies between builds. Dexterity may be a dump stat for many warlord builds, as it has few uses for warlords outside certain weapon feat prerequisites or wearing light armor on low Intelligence builds. Of the initial Player's Handbook races and builds, dragonborn, half-elves, humans and tieflings are mentioned as making good Inspiring Presence builds, and eladrin, humans and tieflings are mentioned for Tactical Presence builds. The following build options are given for starting 1st-level warlords. You may use a build option as a template, or invent your own starting build. Bravura Warlord The bravura warlord build option takes big chances for big potential payoffs, with healing powers to fall back on when the dice don't fall the right way. Strength first, Charisma second, Intelligence third. Endurance, Heal, History, and Intimidate skills trained. Bravura Presence and Combat Leader class features. Improved Bravura feat, and Action Surge for the human bonus feat. Brash assault and furious smash at-will, luring focus encounter, and fearless rescue daily powers. Insightful Warlord The insightful warlord build option grants a number of attack roll and defense bonuses to allies with its attacks. Strength first, Wisdom second, Charisma third if you don't take high Wisdom. Athletics, Diplomacy, Endurance, and Heal skills trained. Insightful Presence and Canny Leader class features. Lend Strength feat. Direct the strike and intuitive strike at-will, powerful warning encounter, and leader's instincts daily powers. Inspiring Warlord The inspiring warlord build option grants temporary hit points and other assorted bonuses to allies. Strength first, Charisma second, Intelligence third. Athletics, Diplomacy, Heal, and History skills trained. Inspiring Presence and Combat Leader class features. Inspired Recovery feat, and Toughness for the human bonus feat. Commander's strike and furious smash at-will, guarding attack encounter, and bastion of defense daily powers. Resourceful Warlord The resourceful warlord build option gives allies different bonuses to choose from, granting different bonuses to suit different situations. Strength first, Intelligence and Charisma second. Athletics, Diplomacy, Endurance, and Heal skills trained. Resourceful Presence and Combat Leader class features. Improved Resources feat, and Durable for the human bonus feat. Commander's strike and opening shove at-will, hammer formation encounter, and calculated assault daily powers. Skirmishing Warlord The skirmishing warlord build option focuses on mobility and on ranged weapon attacks that benefit allies on a hit. Strength first, Intelligence second, Wisdom third if you don't take high Intelligence. Athletics, Endurance, Diplomacy, and History skills trained. Archer Warlord, Skirmishing Presence, and Combat Leader class features. Archer Captain feat. Paint the bull's-eye and risky shot at-will, race the arrow encounter, and inspiring shot daily powers. Tactical Warlord The tactical warlord build option weakens enemies with its attacks, making it easier for allies to hit affected enemies and deal high damage. Strength first, Intelligence second, Charisma third. Endurance, Heal, History, and Intimidate skills trained. Tactical Presence and Combat Leader class features. Tactical Assault feat, and Weapon Focus for the human bonus feat. Viper's strike and wolf pack tactics at-will, warlord's favor encounter, and lead the attack daily powers. Flavor The warlord has a martial power source. Warlord abilities often take the form of weapon attacks, and get their power from experience, determination, and brute strength. Warlords are not necessarily warlords, or even leaders, from a roleplaying perspective. They need not be a military officer or member of the ruling class, or even the decision maker or spokesperson for the party. Warlords favor deities embodying military might or tactical leadership. Among the core pantheon, Bahamut and Kord appeal to warlords' martial tendencies, while Ioun and Erathis appeal to their strategic minds. Evil and unaligned warlords sometimes worship Bane. Development Designers Rodney Thompson and Mike Mearls discussed William Wallace as a real world analog for D&D's warlord.For the Record: Mearls on Warlords The marshal was a base class introduced in the third edition . Its class features included the ability to grant allies move actions, and auras adding bonuses to certain rolls made by allies.D&D Miniatures Handbook excerpt The marshal appeared in the second design draft for 4th edition before being renamed as the warlord.The Warlord The 4th edition warlord was first published in the core rulebook , then expanded in the and supplements. Miniatures produced by Wizards of the Coast based on 4th edition rulebook descriptions of the warlord class include: Tiefling Dragonborn Human Appendix External Links * Forgotten Realms Fandom - Warlord References Category:Classes Category:Warlord Category:Leaders Category:Martial Category:Player's Handbook